


Calling Out

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin calls out of work once a month and the others can't help but wonder why.





	Calling Out

Gavin always shows up for work. Rather its in the office, or off doing slow mo guys, or one podcast or another; Gavin never misses work. But on a few rare occasions he has called out saying he was sick. The last one being that he had to schedule a doctor visit during a work day because they weren't available during one of his off days. But then out of no where his call outs changed, and got kind of weird. 

“Smee has to go to the vet.”

“Bathroom is flooding.”

Ok, they weren't that strange of reasons. But coming from Gavin they were. It just seemed like Gavin was calling out for whatever reason he could think of. And no matter what the reason it was once a month and at the same time each month. During one of his call outs Jack had made an observation. “You ever notice how Gavin calls out whenever there's a full moon?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I started noticing it like two months ago.”

“Maybe it's a coincident.” said Jeremy.

“I thought so at first. But I went back and checked all of Gavin's call outs. They all have been on a day that had a full moon.” Geoff chuckled at the remark.

“Maybe he's an alien and that's the only day he can contact his home planet.” He joked.

“Or it could be something personal back home. Either way who cares? It's none of our business.” Ryan looked around the room at the others. “It's not like he has to tell us everything.”

“But don't you think it's a little odd?”

“It's Gavin. What isn't odd about him half the time?” Geoff sighed. “But I'll admit, even this is a bit out there for him.”

“You'd think his boyfriends would know what was wrong with him.” Michael glared at Jeremy and Ryan.

“We did ask him.” defended Jeremy. “He said it was personal and he would tell us when he was ready.”

“And just like that you let it drop? You're not at all curious as to what he's up to?” Michael was sounding annoyed. His friend was acting weird with no explanation. So it was a little warranted. 

“Of course we are. But we love and trust him.” Ryan bit back defensively. “He'll tell us when he wants to.”

Thankfully with that the topic was dropped. Everyone went back to work and let the day go on as normal. But before doing so Ryan and Jeremy couldn't help but share a look of concern. When the day was finally over Ryan and Jeremy headed. As they got inside they could hear the tv on, which Gavin was home. “Hey Gav, where are ya?”

“In here!” The shout came from the kitchen. Ryan headed for the kitchen while Jeremy went upstairs, saying he'd be right back. The Gent went to the kitchen and saw Gavin messing around in the fridge. Though Gavin wasn't looking like his usual self. He was sporting some very wolfy ears and tail, on top of looking more scruffy and hairy. “How was work today?”

“Nothing too special. A lot of the usual work load, but someone had commented on your call outs again.”

“They did?”

“Yeah, except this time it was pointed out that it's always on days with a full moon.”

“What?!” Ryan could see Gavin was ready to freak out, so he was quick to squander it. “Gavin they don't suspect anything. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah right. Its only a matter of time before they come demanding answers.” His hands went to his hair, pulling at the strands as all the worst case scenarios started playing in his head. “They'll eventually corner me on it instead of just talking about it behind my back.”

“They were only making jokes about it Gavin.” said Jeremy as he reentered the room. “We told them you said it was personal and if you wanted any of us to know about it then you would've told us.”

“Geoff even backed us up on it.” added Ryan. “They wouldn't force you into saying or doing anything you didn't want. They're dicks but they're still your friends.”

“Guess you're right.” Gavin went and gave each of his boys a kiss. “I'm just worryin' over nothing. You two always keep my head straight.”

“Someone has to.” teased Jeremy. Gavin just laughed and shoved him.

“C'mon now. I want to eat together with you guys before I have to fully change.”

“Want to make a pizza then?”

“Pizza!” The lads cheered as he hurried to grab ingredients. Ryan laughed as he hurried behind them, wanting to prevent any messes those two could make.


End file.
